


Centodieci (+1) buone ragioni

by zungenbrecher



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, lemon quanto serve
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenbrecher/pseuds/zungenbrecher
Summary: Tutto era iniziato ad andare davvero a rotoli, in ogni caso, quando aveva deciso di invitarlo a stare a casa sua evitandogli di pagare uno sproposito per una brutta camera d'albergo.





	Centodieci (+1) buone ragioni

Emil non era stata un’amicizia contata nel quadro di quelle che si sarebbe aspettato di stringere in quel semestre nel profondo Nord, non di certo -- vadano i giapponesi strani che popolavano la sua cucina, vada il messicano che non arriva allo scaffale più alto e pure il canadese con manie di protagonismo, ma certo non si sarebbe aspettato quel tizio con i capelli sparati in ogni direzione e la barbetta di chi non sa come rendere la sua faccia accettabile.

Se l’era trovato tra capo e collo durante una lezione di economia che stava seguendo con più noia che altro, il professore che sembrava recitare una litania in una lingua a lui sconosciuta e la luce fuori dalla finestra troppo debole per farlo restare davvero attento e concentrato.

S’era abituato presto alle nuvole e al cielo che sembrava finire appena sopra alla tua testa, ma ancora non s’era abituato a quella luce che gli fa tenere le sopracciglia ancora più aggrottate di quanto non siano normalmente facendogli dolere la fronte in modo fin troppo fastidioso.

In quel mercoledì pomeriggio alle tre, Emil fa irruzione in classe facendolo quasi strozzare con l’ennesimo sbadiglio che gli risale la gola, un immondo cappellino arancione sui capelli e lo sguardo stralunato di chi ha corso fin lì.

« Sono in ritardo. » quasi urla, scusandosi, e si lascia cadere proprio sulla sedia accanto con suo sommo dispiacere -- cerca sempre il posto più isolato, lui, spera sempre di dover avere un contatto minimo durante quelle due così da avere, almeno in parte, giustificata la sua noi nei confronti di qualsivoglia lezione segua.

A casa è meno intransigente, nonostante nessuno gli creda quando lo dice: il suo problema risiede tutto nel trovare le persone con cui si sente a suo agio il minimo indispensabile, quelle che se dice qualcosa di sbagliato non lo ripudiano e, al massimo, gli tirano un coppino.

È arrivato in quel paese barbaro da solo due settimane e ancora, com’è ovvio che sia, di questi soggetti non ne ha incontrati -- e chissà se li incontrerà in generale, si chiede, chissà se avrà tempo e modo.

L’Erasmus era stata una scusa, lo ammette candidamente, e al momento un po’ si pente della scelta che ha fatto: sì che le escursioni gli piacciono, e in realtà gli piace anche sciare, ma ammette che forse la Spagna non sarebbe stata male.

“Ma in Spagna c’è già Sara” gli aveva ricordato il suo cervello, e Michele si era di nuovo ripetuto del perché si è auto esiliato in quella landa che non è così desolata come si aspettava: deve smettere di vivere in funzione di sua sorella.

Al momento fa abbastanza schifo ma si è ripromesso di farselo come favore personale, di riuscire a portare a termine almeno una cosa senza la sua presenza.

A volte si ferma a riflettere su quante cose abbia fatto con lei, per lei o per colpa sua. Uno degli esempi più lampanti era stato iscriversi a quel corso di balli da sala quando non erano che due ragazzini, i suoi amici che diventavano assi del pallone e lui che imparava a fare le prese facendo finire sua sorella naso a terra. Le sue camicette da ballo brillantinate gli erano costate anni di prese in giro, ingoiate come enormi porzioni di broccoli lessi, il cui sapore acre neanche le sue tante coppe e medaglie riuscivano a lavare via.

Un po’ gli manca essere così bravo in qualcosa, a dire la verità, ma ora s’è dato all’economia  e trova lì parte della sua rivincita -- non totale, certo, nessuno gli ridà indietro gli ultimi cinque anni passati a risatine mentre passa per i corridoi e generale snobismo nei suoi confronti però, forse, gli darà un buon lavoro e si accontenta.

Si sarebbe accontentato anche di passare sei mesi tranquilli, davvero, ma da quel mercoledì pomeriggio tutto sarebbe cambiato e non sapeva neanche come, in appena cento minuti di una lezione onestamente insopportabile, lui e quel tizio ceco di cui non ricordava il nome erano diventati inseparabili senza che lui avesse voce in capitolo.

Col senno di poi, probabilmente la migliore tra le cose peggiori che potevano capitargli.

La richiesta era arrivata, inaspettata, una domenica mattina di metà ottobre, quella in cui probabilmente tutto era iniziato senza che lui se ne accorgesse: Emil aveva bussato alla sua porta, già in tuta e probabilmente di ritorno dalla messa, ed aveva praticamente urlato «Mickey! Buongiorno! Avresti mica tempo di insegnarmi l’italiano?» con un'euforia tale da spingere Michele a chiudergli la porta in faccia. Dopo un disastroso turno di notte al bar, condito da vichinghi ubriachi e risse tra siriani, l'ultima cosa di cui aveva voglia e bisogno era avere a che fare con un ceco troppo felice di esistere, così l'aveva gentilmente sfanculato e si era svegliato giusto in tempo per fare colazione mentre lo (stranamente) loquace coinquilino giapponese si cucinava una quantità impressionante di cibo per essere solo le undici e trenta del mattino.   
«Serata particolarmente dura al bar, Crispino-kun?» aveva chiesto, sfaccendando attorno ai fornelli con le sue bacchette in mano, controllando questa o quella cottura, riempiendo la cucina di un, a suo avviso, nauseante odore di carne alla piastra.   
«Chiamami Crispino-whatever un'altra volta e, ti giuro, diventi il prossimo condimento hamburger al colesterolo di Phichit.»   
Yuuri aveva annuito, forse troppo in fretta, e la conversazione era morta così, soffocata da qualche minaccia e parecchi bocconi di cibo mangiati di corsa dal giapponese — e chissà dov'era sparito, poi, forse in camera di quel russo beccato al klubb? Sto sfigato cucca più di lui, che cazzo di mondo.   
Ciò che invece non sembrava voler morire era la voglia di Emil di far chiasso ed entrare, come sempre a gamba testa, nelle sue giornate.   
«Mickey, Mickey, my dear friend, io ho davvero bisogno che tu mi insegni la lingua dell’amore!» aveva detto, apparendogli accanto mentre lui, sopracciglia aggrottate e stomaco troppo vuoto, fissava l'acqua in cui aveva messo le uova, nella vana speranza di vederla bollire prima del tempo.   
«E lo chiedi a me? Va’ da Christophe, blocco 4F, stanza 421: lui parla francese, io non lo faccio dalle medie.» aveva risposto, sovrappensiero, alzando la fiamma. Emil era rimasto zitto per qualche secondo prima di borbottare un «Ma in realtà io parlavo dell’italian-- nevermind. Goditi le tue uova..», mani infilate nelle tasche e broncio inclusi nel prezzo.   
Si era poi allontanato, aprendo la porta del frigorifero per poi richiuderla di botto senza aver preso nulla — perché l'ha visto con la coda dell'occhio, l'ha visto anche curvare le spalle con aria sconfitta appena fuori dalla porta.

Da lì in poi non c’era stato giorno in cui non era tornato all’attacco, neanche quando erano ormai rientrati ognuno a casa propria, un numero improponibile di messaggi mandati ogni giorno e lui che, davvero, non riusciva a capire il perché di tanto interesse per l’Italia e il suo trovare ogni volta una scusa per volare fin lì --che si fosse preso una brutta sbandata per sua sorella, conosciuta durante il suo secondo viaggio nel Bel Paese?

  
  


Tutto era iniziato ad andare davvero a rotoli, in ogni caso, quando aveva deciso di invitarlo a stare a casa sua evitandogli di pagare uno sproposito per una brutta camera  d'albergo.

  
  


La verità è che non avrebbe potuto evitarlo neanche se ci avesse provato con tutte le sue forze, ché da quando ha conosciuto Emil tutto sembra aver preso una strana piega ed è come in quei sogni in cui stai per andare a schiantarti contro una quercia e, per magia, sparisce il volante. 

Continua a ripeterlo, nella sua testa, mille e mille volte, ogni volta calcando quel  _ non _ che, lo sa, cambia meno di niente ai fini della trama della sua vita ma, per lui, cambia tutto.

Un plot twist che non è un plot twist, se lo dicesse ai ragazzi conosciuti su probabilmente scoprirebbe che avevano puntato su di loro discrete sommette di soldi che non avevano.

_ NON _ avrebbe potuto evitarlo, così come non si poteva evitare quella cena, così come non si potevano evitare tante altre cose tra cui le doppie porzioni di sua nonna e le domande di sua zia riguardo la fidanzatina ─ che poi, chissà perché, nessuno chiede a Sara del fidanzatino, che cazzo è sta storia?

Forse credono sia Emil, quasi sicuramente credono che sia Emil, dopotutto sono sempre appiccicati, lo sono stati anche per tutta la cena.

Lo stronzo ci deve solo provare davvero con sua sorella, gli stacca le braccia e ce lo prende a schiaffi.

Ma chi cazzo ha tempo per la fidanzatina, poi? Ha da fare. Beata ignoranza.

_ «Ma sei un uomo, Michè, sarà ora che inizi pensarci!»  _ è quel che gli ripete suo cugino, con bonarie pacche sulle spalle e tirandogli di fronte un altro cicchetto, strizzando un occhio con l’aria di chi conosce i segreti del mondo e può rivelarteli se solo chiedi per favore.

No.

Ha altro per la testa, non ha voglia di stare dietro ai capricci di un altro essere umano che non sia se stesso che, già da solo, è abbastanza lunatico da bastare per tre.

Ha tempo e, prima o poi, avrà anche la voglia.

Se lo ripete per convincersi che, certe cose, non si possono evitare.

Certo, l’altro avrebbe potuto evitare di bere, ad esempio, quello sarebbe stato già un grande aiuto ─ non che l’abbia effettivamente visto buttar giù qualcosa che non fosse Coca-Cola ma, magari, suo nonno gli ha rifilato un po’ di vino nuovo di nascosto, sua nonna gli ha versato un po’ troppo limoncello fatto in casa e, chissà come mai, anche i più alcolizzati d’Europa non riescono a reggere il limoncello di nonna Annunziata. 

Perché, se non è l’alcol il colpevole, l’alcol o qualche strano tipo di droga che sua madre ha infilato nel cibo, non trova altra spiegazione alla decisione dell’altro di concludere la serata nel modo più assurdo.

Con un bacio. 

In bocca.

Con molta foga ed altrettanta lingua.

La prima cosa che realizza, comunque, appena la sorpresa inizia un po’ a scemare e qualcos’altro a cui non sa dare un nome arriva, è che quella barbetta gli dà fastidio. Oltre ad essere brutta come la fame in Congo è anche fastidiosa, punge ai lati della bocca, poco ma sicuro gli lascerà qualche irritazione che poi non saprà spiegare al mondo.

Come cazzo spieghi che sei tutto rosso intorno alla bocca?

Non lo spieghi e scappi in Messico manco avessi ingravidato la figlia di Camillo il Macellaio che potrebbe farti diventare il prossimo spezzatino che vende al banco.

Chissà se Leo ha parenti che possono ospitare, cazzo, dovrebbe imparare a fare più amicizia con la gente invece di fare lo stronzo in giro come al suo solito.

La seconda cosa che realizza, immediatamente dopo, è che, volente o nolente, a quel bacio sta rispondendo ─ non con altrettante foga, sia chiaro, lui non vorrebbe neanche baciarlo, Emil, ed infatti proprio non capisce il perché delle sue azioni.

_ Memoria muscolare,  _ suggerisce, a posteriori, una voce nella sua testa.

E allora i suoi muscoli dovrebbero anche ricordare come staccarselo di dosso. 

E invece non lo stacca, anzi, lascia che lo porti con sé finché non sono troppo presi a mangiarsi la faccia contro l’armadio della vecchia camera di suo zio, petto contro petto con le mani che non sanno bene dove posarsi e, semplicemente, si fermano sulle loro spalle e sui loro visi.

Perché non è poi così male, non è una cosa che si dovrebbe fare ma non è male, è un po’ come quando ti fai una canna e sai che è una cazzata ma te ne fotti allegramente e dici  _ Per una volta che vorrà mai fare? _

L’importante è non ricascarci, un po’ come qui è importante sapere di non essere gay.

E lui non lo è, cento percento sicuro, mica l’hanno cresciuto così, a casa, lui andava pure a messa la domenica, ha fatto il chierichetto e certo non è omosessuale ─ anche se ai suoi compagni di classe delle medie piaceva dire il contrario perché mica giocava a calcetto, no, lui andava a ballare, che frociata ballare.

Intanto loro a ventidue anni hanno la panza e lui no.

Crepate, stronzi.

Non fosse per quella cazzo di barbetta, comunque, non sarebbe neanche poi tanto diverso dal baciare una ragazza e, davvero, deve essere lui quello ubriaco per pensare certe cose.

La terza cosa, comunque, la realizza tardi perché la bocca di Emil non è più sulla sua e l’espressione sul volto dell’altro è più seria di quanto l’abbia mai vista prima di allora.

«Ti ha fatto davvero così tanto schifo?» gli chiede, imbarazzato nel suo inglese strascicato, e Michele non capisce «IPerché sembra che tu stia per vomitare da un momento all’altro.» si sbriga a chiarire l’altro ed improvvisamente sente il suo stomaco stringersi in una morsa fastidiosa, come se davvero stesse per vomitare.

O come se si sentisse in colpa. 

Lui, comunque, non risponde.

«Senti, stronzo, ma che sei ubriaco?» chiede invece, la paura per la risposta che striscia sottopelle e gli fa serrare la mascella: perché la bocca di Emil non sa di alcol, sa dei dolci che hanno mangiato ma non di alcol come  _ dovrebbe _ .

Lo stronzo è ed era perfettamente lucido, quindi, lucido quanto lui.

Due ragazzi perfettamente sobri in una camera d’albergo vuota in una sera come tante altre, così vicini da sentire i loro petti toccarsi, con le labbra ancora così vicine che, fanculo, può fingere di essere perdutamente ubriaco e tornare a baciarle per poi fuggire davvero in Messico.

Vede il pomo d’Adamo di Emil muoversi mentre deglutisce, gli occhi improvvisamente si abbassano a guardare un punto definito a terra anziché la sua faccia, sente la tensione farsi più palpabile di quanto si aspettasse.

« No. No, ho proprio bevuto poco. Il limoncello di tua nonna non è così forte come mi avevi promesso. » mormora Emil, non togliendo le mani dalle spalle di Michele, non avendo il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo.

È il suo turno di deglutire a vuoto, la testa che cerca una risposta da dare, qualcosa per ribattere, e tutto ciò che trova è la nebbiolina della tv quando non prende il segnale.

« Ah… » gli esce di bocca e, per qualcosa come dieci interminabili minuti, il silenzio è così fitto da poter sentire perfettamente il rumore dei dadi sul tavolo al piano di sotto.

« Se vuoi stanotte dormo sul divano letto in sala da pranzo. »

« Non essere imbecille: ormai il letto l’abbiamo sistemato, non rompi i coglioni e dormi da me. »

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ci sono centodieci buone ragioni per cui Emil dovrebbe uscire da quel letto, le ha contate una ad una mentre fissava il soffitto, occhi sbarrati dalle sei del mattino perché il suo bioritmo è un po’ uno stronzo e di dormire di più non se ne parla neanche in vacanza.

Una buona ragione è il fatto che non sia a casa sua, dettaglio quasi trascurabile se non conta chi sono i suoi ospiti, un’altra è il fatto che la sua vescica sta iniziando a protestare, la terza è il suo stomaco, la quarta non se la ricorda e manco la quinta ma sa che ci sono e sono comunque valide. La sesta è “stai dormendo con il Crispino  _ sbagliato _ .”. La settima aveva a che fare con il fatto che ha lasciato le scarpe fuori dalla finestra ed ora piove.

Ci sono centodieci buone ragioni per cui dovrebbe alzarsi da quel letto ma lui le sta ignorando prontamente, scorrendo anzi la home di facebook e mandando una serie di emoji senza senso ad un suo amico come personalissimo messaggio di buongiorno ─ gli piacciono le emoji, gli piace usarle per scriverci anche frasi complesse, l’ha sempre detto lui che gli egizi erano avanti- evita instagram solo perché ha praticamente imparato a memoria tutti i post condivisi nelle ultime cinque giorni.

Lascia cadere il telefono sul materasso, rigorosamente con il silenzioso perché sia mai che si svegli il bell’addormentato, e, con non poca fatica, torna a fissare la colla che è rimasta sul soffitto, segno del passaggio di quelle immancabili stelline luminose che ogni ragazzino degli anni novanta ha avuto almeno una volta nella vita. Sono le nove, o almeno così dice la sveglia luminosa sul comodino, il suo braccio è più che intorpidito, un po’ tutti in casa si stanno svegliando e lui continua ad avere bisogno di fare pipì. Continua ad aver bisogno anche di guardare il ragazzo che praticamente gli dorme addosso, ma sa che non c’è cosa che lo infastidisca di più che svegliarsi con qualcuno che lo fissa ─ lo ha imparato bene, Emil, soprattutto dopo essersi fatto due giorni di trattamento del silenzio - quindi si limita a cercare di distrarsi un po’ in ogni (assolutamente inefficiente) modo.

A volte Emil ci pensa, lo fa soprattutto quando fatica a prendere sonno, e si dice che avrebbe potuto avere una relazione più facile, una di quelle in cui non serve nascondersi né vivere attaccati al sito della Ryanair per trovare offerte vantaggiose. Niente aerei, niente viaggi, niente continuare ad inzeppare la sua vita in dieci chili di bagaglio fin troppe volte l’anno.

Niente bugie, soprattutto.

A volte Emil ci pensa ma si dice che sua madre ha ragione e sul destino non c’è da metter bocca. «La Vita prende strade che l’umano intelletto non sempre può comprendere.» gli dice di solito, poi stappa una birra e brinda alla loro. Ha stappato una birra ed ha brindato alla loro anche quando le ha detto di aver trovato una persona, bloccandolo prontamente quando aveva iniziato ad aggiungere qualcosa, cercando di spiegarsi.

«È la  _ tua _ persona, la tua vita, non mi devi spiegazioni a meno che non sia un terrorista.» avevano bevuto la loro birra in silenzio, sua madre presa a cercare qualcosa sul suo quaderno delle ricette.

«Si chiama Michele.» aveva sentito il bisogno di dire, perché tutta quella situazione era troppo assurda, e sua madre aveva solo alzato un sopracciglio.

«È un nome da uomo, vero?»

Emil aveva annuito, lo sguardo fisso sulla bocca della bottiglia, pronto ad incassare qualsiasi cosa stesse per arrivare.

«Spero non sia un infame come tuo padre.» era stato l’unico commento prima che la conversazione andasse a glissare su tutt’altro argomento ben più importante: la cena di natale. «Ora ricordami cos’è che non mangia tua sorella Marie, non ricordo mai se sia diventata vegana o meno...»

Ricorda di aver pianto, riso, e pianto ancora quella sera, chiuso in camera sua con Michele dall’altra parte del telefono. Lui il coraggio a due mani ancora non l’aveva preso ed Emil certo non gliene aveva fatto una colpa ─ in realtà, probabilmente, non gli darebbe la colpa neanche se dovesse uccidergli il cane sotto il naso.

Torna al presente con non poca fatica

Cerca di distrarsi anche dall’idea che la sua vacanza sia quasi finita, tre giorni ancora davanti che sembrano così dannatamente pochi, al momento, e che procederanno con quello strano passo che è troppo veloce e troppo lento allo stesso momento.

L’invito era arrivato un mesetto prima, una chiamata che non si aspettava assolutamente perché Michele parla poco dal vivo ed ancor meno se c’è un telefono di mezzo. Ha provato a chiamarlo un paio di volte, da che si frequentano, e fin troppo spesso è finito a parlare con Sara anziché con suo fratello ─ cosa che, agli occhi dei Crispino, altro non è che l’ennesima riprova che quel baldo giovanotto con la barbetta altri non è che il ragazzo della loro principessa. Che la verità sia un’altra, ovviamente, è abbastanza chiaro solo a loro tre e al cugino Antonio, che è una persona sveglia e, soprattutto, li ha beccati a baciarsi in cantina ─ il cugino Antonio ha, c’è da dire, qualche problema con l’alcol e si era dato alla ricerca dei ragazzi perduti solo perché voleva sapere che fine avesse fatto il suo vino. Il cugino Antonio, comunque, s’è fatto gli affari suoi.

Che poi Emil ci pensa spesso, ci pensa anche ora cercando di ignorare il suo stomaco che fa rumore, e sa che innamorarsi di Sara non sarebbe stato poi così difficile. Sara, dopotutto, è bellissima, sarebbe stata una storia semplice, avrebbero avuto figli bellissimi ed intelligenti perché Sara è apertamente intelligente ma...le manca qualcosa. Una volta ha fatto questa battuta a Michele e si è beccato un coppino che gli ha lasciato il segno ma, dopotutto, è vero: le manca qualcosa e non obbligatoriamente dal punto di vista anatomico.

«Quanti giorni liberi hai il mese prossimo?» aveva chiesto Mickey dall’altra parte del telefono, senza neanche salutare, ed Emil per almeno trenta secondi aveva fatto fatica anche a realizzare in che mese si trovasse al momento o chi fosse la persona che l’aveva chiamato.

«Non sei Sara.» era stata la prima, brillante risposta «E sono libero le ultime due settimane.» aveva aggiunto, sentendo uno sbuffo, il rumore di dita che battono sulla tastiera, il cliccare di un mouse.

Dieci giorni dopo si era ritrovato all’aeroporto di Praga con una valigia piena di pantaloncini e magliette a maniche corte, un biglietto prenotato a suo nome ( _ «Ho trovato un’offerta e ho quei coupon stupidi, non fare quella faccia da deficiente!» _ ), un flacone di crema solare formato famiglia e la memoria del suo tablet esaurita per tutte le serie tv che ci aveva infilato dentro.

«Internet ce l’abbiamo anche in Italia...» aveva borbottato Michele a proposito, ma Emil era stato inamovibile ed aveva detto che, suvvia, le maratone si fanno meglio quando si ha tutto già pronto. «Abbiamo anche Netflix.» era stata l’altra risposta, subito seguita da «E poi non capisco perché dovremmo guardare telefilm quando riusciamo a rivederci dopo due cazzo di mesi.» seguita ancora da un silenzio imbarazzato che aveva interrotto la chiamata. 

Dieci giorni dopo si era ritrovato all’aeroporto di Napoli, la sua valigia piena di pantaloncini e magliette a maniche corte era stata l’ultima ad arrivare e lui si era accorto che, forse, portarsi un’altra felpa non sarebbe stata un’idea tanto malvagia ─ «Ancora non hai imparato che l’Italia non sono i tropici?» era stata l’esasperata domanda fatta in macchina e lui si era semplicemente stretto nelle spalle.

 

Sente Michele muoversi accanto a lui, movimenti lenti e pigri, gambe che si stiracchiano e braccia che non hanno ancora capito bene come muoversi. Lo sente tastare un po’ tutto quello che lo circonda, come se stesse cercando qualcosa ma fosse troppo pigro per aprire gli occhi, come se stesse cercando di capire chi ha vicino, ed Emil si concede il lusso di osservarlo nella luce un po’ fiacca dell’abat-jour. Michele appena sveglio è uno spettacolo per pochi ed un mistero per molti, per tutti quelli che non hanno ancora capito come lui possa svegliarsi senza sembrare uno zombie, i capelli già perfetti e neanche un segno del cuscino in faccia.

«Che ore sono?» lo sente chiedere, voce ancora roca e parole biascicate, un braccio abbronzato che gli circonda la vita e l’improvvisa voglia di mandare al diavolo il telefono che tiene in mano per potersi dedicare al ragazzo mezzo addormentato che ha accanto.

«Nove e mezzo, credo tua madre si sia già svegliata, o forse era tua nonna, non riesco a riconoscere il modo in cui camminano.»

Improvvisamente ricorda la quarta ragione per cui doveva alzarsi da quel letto e farlo anche alla svelta: sono nudi.

Nudi delle nudità di chi, approfittando del resto della famiglia andata fuori provincia per non hanno capito bene cosa di una lontana zia, li hanno abbandonati a casa credendo al loro “Usciamo più tardi con Carletto e gli altri, prima delle undici non ci muoviamo”.

E invece non si sono mossi neanche a mezzanotte, all’una o alle due quando poi hanno sentito gli altri rientrare e bypassare la porta con uno sbadiglio e chiudersi in camera loro non prima di essersi premurati di non innescare l’allarme. 

“Sia mai dovesse suonare quando rientrano Emil e Michele”, aveva aggiunto la mamma di Mickey con uno sbadiglio.

Ed invece loro non erano usciti, né di casa né dalle coperte, avevano consumato la serata studiandosi con la stessa attenzione con cui si studiano quegli strani sassi che Emil si diverte a raccogliere dopo ogni escursione.

Sente l’altro allungare una mano ed accarezzarlo con i movimenti ancora assonnati, non riesce a dimenticare tutto quello che è successo appena poche ora prima.

Non riesce a pensare che c’è voluto più di un anno per arrivare da quel bacio fintamente ubriaco allo spogliarsi febbrile, pieno di aspettative, della sera prima.

Al modo in cui non si erano persi in troppi convenevoli per far volare via i vestiti, Mickey che chiude la porta a chiave per sicurezza e alza la musica al massimo così che non si senta niente da fuori.

Non è stato facile, all’inizio quasi non era stato neanche piacevole: Mickey che non sembrava in grado di fargli una sega come si deve e lui che, a dire dell’altro, continuava a metterci i denti rendendo meno piacevole di quando preventivato un pompino che era stato presentato come la fellatio dell’anno, l’iniziale ritrosia dell’altro a farsi penetrare e la sua quasi incapacità di continuare a fare qualsiasi cosa dopo appena due spinte, il terrore di venire subito e le natiche dell’altro strette tra le dita.

Una gamba di Mickey va a circondargli i fianchi, e lui può ancora sentirloe allacciate dietro alla sua schiena, i talloni che spingono contro i suoi lombi per fare perno, per spingersi ritmicamente contro di lui, i testicoli gonfi e il suono viscoso dei loro corpi che si incontrano.

Emil l’aveva già fatto con delle ragazze, non troppe ma quante bastano per sapere cosa si prova, e deve ammettere che forse non c’aveva capito un cazzo: perché farlo con Mickey non era stato come tutte le altre volte, tutto al contrario, era stata un’altra cosa a cui ancora non riesce a dare una spiegazione di sorta. 

Si sente avvampare solo ripensando al modo in cui l’altro l’ha accolto, a come il suo pene spariva tra le sue natiche, ai suoni osceni che uscivano dalla sua bocca, a come l’altro si lasciava plasmare dalle sue mani, al modo in cui l’erezione di Mickey strusciava contro il suo ventre fino a venire, alla generale sensazione di scopare con un uomo.

Cazzo, gli piace e tanto.

Mickey gli pizzica il fianco con fare infastidito, deve averlo visto più perso del solito, probabilmente stava parlando e lui non lo stava ascoltando.

« Ci sei o hai lasciato il cervello a bagno come la dentiera? »

Emil annuisce, si sistema quanto basta per guardare l’altro in faccia, gli vede ancora il sonno sugli occhi e i capelli distrutti dal suo averli praticamente artigliati mentre l’altro gli succhiava via la vita partendo dal basso ventre.

« Se ti dai una sistemata oggi lo diciamo a casa. » continua Mickey, disegnando qualcosa sulla pelle della sua pancia ancora sotto le coperte.

« Cosa gli dici? »

« Che l’acqua è bagnata… »

« Non sei divertente. »

« E questo lo sanno pure i muri. Gli dico di noi. Poi se non mi vogliono più vedere mi faccio le valigie e me ne vengo a vivere da te pure se casa tua è un buco. » 

E forse non dovrebbe annuire così estatico, e forse non dovrebbe neanche uscire dal letto ancora senza niente addosso e con tutta la fretta necessaria a ricordarsi che, uno dei tanti motivi per cui doveva alzarsi, era il fatto di dover fare pipì.

Ma ora, in realtà, non conta neanche troppo e si accontenta di pensare alla centoundicesima buona ragione per muovere il culo: essere finalmente per tutti il ragazzo di Michele.


End file.
